We'll Meet Again
by Celestial Angel1
Summary: Ummm. . .revised. . .chapter 2 is now functioning (I hope) sorry everyone who reviewed about the false chapter!! My bad!
1. Leaving Home

**This is a time of firsts! I have written a Rulee, or whatever ya'll like to call them, and now I have started this Tajeri! This fic is dedicated to Caleb, who reviewed my last story (Ice Princess). He asked me to write a Tajeri, and hopefully I don't screw this one up too bad! Please be gentle, this is my very first Tajeri, and my second Tamers fic. . . .and I don't watch Tamers that often, so. . .**  
  
**Yamato: When are you going to write another story with me in it?!**  
  
**Ummmm. . .soon. . .and there's a Takari coming up too!**  
  
**Yamato: Okay, whatever you say. . .just get them done!**  
  
**I would, if a certain blonde would stop pestering me and let me start THIS one!**  
  
**Yamato: Okay, okay. . .I'm leaving. . .**  
  
**Great! On with this fic!**  
  
  
We'll Meet Again  
  
BBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~Takato~*~  
Stupid alarm clock. . .wait a minute, today's the day!!! I gotta get up! Can't wait to go can't wait to go can't wait to go!! Gah, where are my shorts!? This place is a total mess, even though most of my junk is packed away. . .scary, huh? It's getting late, I better get dressed. . .hmmm. . .khakis, green shirt. . .yea, that'll do it. I'm off!!  
  
~*~Omniscant~*~  
Takato rushed down the stairs of his apartment, greeting his mother and father as he took a seat at the table. Takato's mother handed the teen a bowl of cereal, which he gobbled down hungrily.  
  
  
"Hold on, Takato. Don't eat so fast! Are you in a hurry to go somewhere?" Takato's father said simply. Takato simply looked at his father and rolled his big brown eyes before taking another big gulp of his breakfast. The adults smiled happily and ate their meals also.   
  
  
"So when are you leaving, son?" Takato's mother asked, trying her best not to cry. It wasn't every day that her baby, her only baby, left for college for the first time. Takato swallowed quickly and put his bowl in the sink.   
  
  
"Um, I was thinking about leaving in about an hour." Takato replied. His parents nodded slowly as he bounded back up the stairs to his room, where he lugged down three big cases and some boxes.   
  
  
"Alright, I guess this is it. . ." Takato muttered as he finished loading his black Explorer with the last of his belongings. His parents circled their arms around him, embracing him tightly. Takato hugged them back, tears stinging his chocolate eyes. He let go of his mother and father and got into the driver's seat, buckling his seat belt and turning on the car.   
  
  
"Be careful, son. I'm proud of you Takato." his father said softly, smiling at his boy with pride. He felt the pain of letting Takato leave home and go to college, but he couldn't hold Takato back. He felt like someone had taken a part of him and tore it out. His heart ached as he recalled Takato's childhood, then realized what a wonderful young man he had become.   
  
  
"Make sure you don't let strangers into your dorm. . .and don't forget to dress for the weather. . .and-" Takato's mother warned, taking Takato's hand in hers as she continued to fight tears. Takato nodded and silenced his mother with a gentle tap on the hand. He ran a hand through his shortish light brown hair and sighed.   
  
  
"I know, mom. I will. Don't worry about me." Takato replied. He watched his mother lose control and start bawling as he rolled up the window and drove down the street toward his new beginning at college. A lump formed in his throat as he remembered times in the past with his parents.   
  
  
*Flash* Takato taking his first steps to his father, his mother in the background cheering him on. . . .family vacations. . . .Takato learning to drive and eventually recieving his license. . . .Graduation with Henry and Rika. . . .Prom with Jeri. . . .  
  
  
~*~Takato~*~  
Jeri. . . .God, I miss her. . .why did she have to go away? Last time I saw her, we were Juniors. I remember the last time I got to hang out with her before she moved away. I can see everything clearly. . .the color of her hair, her huge brown eyes the shined with so much radiance. . . .the way she moved. I can remember the tiniest details like what she wore that night. It was the night of our Junior Prom. She was leaving the next day for some place in North America. I don't know where. Anyway, she was wearing this beautiful pale blue dress with little spots of glitter dotting it sporadically. Her hair was tied in a pretty mess of reddish brown curls with small blue flowers laced in it. She looked so pretty and grown up, I didn't realize how lovely she truly was until that night. We danced the whole night, talking and laughing. I know she liked me, and she knew I liked her. We just couldn't start a relationship and end it the next day. And it was killing me to keep from telling her how I felt. The night ended, and Jeri left the next afternoon. I never told her about how I felt. I wonder where she is now. . .what she's doing. I hope she's happy.  
  
  
~*~Omniscant~*~  
Takato drove silently down the highway, his mind occupied with thoughts of Jeri. He never talked to her after that night two years ago, and it was likely he'd never find her again now that they were both going to college. He'd dated around, and even had a steady girlfriend for a few months. He'd gotten over his feelings for her and moved on a little too quickly for his liking, but there was nothing he could do about it. He moved his hand from the wheel and tuned in to the local radio station.  
  
  
"I might as well listen to some music, I have along drive ahead." Takato said to himself as he sped down the highway past a sign reading "Now Leaving Odaiba".   
  
**That's the first of many chapters. I hope it didn't suck, guys. . .**  
  
**Yamato: Nah, it wasn't too bad. . .maybe you could add an important person to the story. . .like Jeri! Yea, this IS a Tajeri!!!!**  
  
**Shut up, I'm working on it. She's going to make a HUGE impression in the near future!**  
  
**Yamato: Okay, I'll take your word for it. And Sora says that she wants to be in my fic too BTW.**  
  
**Oh does she? Good, coz I'm planning on putting you both together in it! Lata Ya'll!!**  
  
**Yamato: I guess that means I have to go too. . .**  
  
**Ice Angel drags Yamato out and locks him in her closet** 


	2. New Room, New Roomate. . .New Beginning

**I'm only updating this right now because I am very bored and hyped up on sugar, which isn't good for me, but that's life, I guess!!**  
  
**Yamato: She's hyped on sugar!? Great, this story's going to be totally horrible now! You think she writes poorly when she's normal? Wait until you see how she writes when under the influence of sugar!**  
  
**Hey! Who asked you? Get into your corner!**  
  
**Yamato: mutters 


	3. Tickle wars!

**Here's another chapter. . .funny, no one seems to like this story so far. . .do I suck that bad? ^_^ **  
  
**Yamato: Ice Angel thinks you should all read and review this fic, cuz it looks really weird to see 14 fics with at least one review, and then have ONE with ZERO!!**  
  
**Exactly!! So go ahead and read this fic. I'm sure you are all going to ADORE this next part. Jeri has a friggin b/f. . .and Takato doesn't know. What's going to happen when he finds out? And are the feelings the two harbored still there? READ!**  
  
  
~*~Takato~*~  
I can't believe it. She's sitting right here in MY dorm room! I mean, first of all, the odds of us even seeing each other again are slim to none, but seeing her and being paired into a DORM together?! That's almost non-existant!! She still looks as pretty as last time, only now she has more of a. . .sophisticated look to her. I mean, she looks older. . .not as child-like as she was in high school. Her eyes still have that sparkle in them. . .I could stare at them forever. Her hair's shorter than the last time I saw her, but other than that, she hasn't changed much personality-wise at all! I just. . .can't believe she's here!  
  
  
~*~Jeri~*~  
It's been so long. . .I wonder what he's been doing since then. He looks so handsome, and he hasn't changed a bit. There's a kind of twinkle in his eyes that lights his whole face up. And when he smiles. . .he still has the capability to make me melt with that gorgeous smile. I missed him, but I never realized how much I did until this moment. But. . .what about Josh? I love Josh with all my heart, but I can feel something more with Takato than friendship. He must have forgotten that feeling by now. . .it's not worth bringing up again. I don't want to tell him that I still feel something for him, and then find out he's seeing someone or not interested. I mean, it could affect me and Josh too. . .I don't want to do that at all. I'd be better off to just keep my mouth shut. . .yea. . .  
  
  
~*~Omniscant~*~  
"I can't believe it's you! This is too unreal!" Jeri said happily. Takato couldn't think of a single thing to say.  
  
  
"Yea. . ." Takato droned, still in something of a daze. Jeri looked at Takato and waved a hand in front of his glassy brown eyes.   
  
  
"Takato?" Jeri asked cautiously. Takato snapped back into reality and smiled a lopsided smile at Jeri, who blushed lightly.   
  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that this is so. . .weird!" Takato said. Jeri nodded and shifted her weight on the couch, propping one leg under her body.   
  
  
"What brought you here? I mean, what are you studying?" Jeri querried curiously. Takato sighed lightly and looked out the window of the dorm.   
  
  
"Well, I'm here to further my education, but I'm not too certain what I want to do. I think I want to get into some sort of engineering, then again, I like architecture too. I just don't know yet. How about you?" Takato replied. Jeri smiled and blushed again.   
  
  
"I kinda followed someone here. . .my boyfriend actually." Jeri stumbled uncomfortably. Takato felt ice run through his veins as the word "boyfriend" errupted from Jeri's mouth.   
  
  
"Oh. . ." Takato said quietly, trying his best to disguise his unhappiness with genuine interest.   
  
  
"His name is Josh. He's here for Astrology. I'm here to study Music. I want to be a music teacher someday." Jeri added. She could feel Takato withdraw from her slightly, even though he was trying his best not to do so. After an uncomfortable silence, Takato got up and picked through one of his boxes, bringing out a rolled up poster and unrolling it carefully.   
  
  
"Mind if I hang this up?" Takato said, showing Jeri the poster of Linkin Park. He didn't want to talk about Jeri's boyfriend anymore.   
  
  
"Oh no. I actually like Linkin Park a lot. I have a couple posters too. . .I'll go get them." Jeri replied, getting up and returning with a poster of Pink and Lifehouse. Takato nodded approvingly and looked at the Lifehouse poster quizzically.  
  
  
"Lifehouse? They're horrible!" Takato said. Jeri's mouth opened wide as she kicked Takato in the butt.   
  
  
"No they're not! They're the best!" Jeri retorted playfully. Takato shook his head and turned to put his poster on the wall. Jeri tapped her foot and crossed her arms.  
  
  
"What?" Takato asked.   
  
  
"Why are they horrible?" Jeri said, pretending to be angry, and failing miserably at it. Takato sat down on the couch and scratched his head while Jeri pinned up the other two posters.   
  
  
"Well. . .I don't know. They just suck." Takato smiled, knowing she'd go postal. He liked Lifehouse, and so did the author of this fic. He just wanted to make Jeri mad. He also wanted to releive some of the tension from earlier that he'd sensed. And it was working. Jeri turned around and glared at Takato, then ran at him, tackling him on the couch.   
  
  
"Woah, easy there, Jeri!" Takato cried. Jeri pinched Takato's sides, making him jump. He grabbed Jeri's arms, pinning them and disabling her completely.  
  
  
"Now you're going to pay. . ." Takato said mischievously as he held both of Jeri's arms with one of his own. He the proceeded to tickle Jeri, who cried out and fell on top of Takato, laughing hysterically as Takato waged a tickle war on Jeri's sides. Jeri wrenched her arms free from Takato's grip and began tickling him too, making him squirm as he tried to get away from Jeri's hold on him.   
  
  
"Ah-ha! The tables have turned, eh Takato?" Jeri said triumphantly as she pinned one of Takato's arms with her hand and pinned the other one with her leg. Straddling Takato, Jeri started a tickle assault, tickling Takato mercilessly. Finally Takato rolled completely off the couch, bringing Jeri down beside him in a tangle of limbs.   
  
  
"Oh. . .now it's on!" Takato grinned as he chased Jeri around the small living room, both of them grinning like crazy people. Jeri tripped on the rug and stumbled, allowing Takato time to catch her. He gathered her into his arms right before she fell and hauled her back to her feet. Turning to face him, Jeri accidentally brushed her lips against Takato's. For a split second, their lips were connected. Both teens froze and looked at each other with big unbelieving eyes.   
  
  
"Jeri? Who's this?" a male voice chimed from behind the couple. Jeri and Takato parted instantly and turned to face a tall young man with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes.   
  
  
"Josh!" Jeri cried in surprise. Takato felt the floor swallow him as he watched Josh look at him with confused eyes.   
  
**That's the end of the chapter. I guess time didn't keep them from being friendly, but what is Josh going to think? You're going to have to read the next chapter and find out.**  
  
**Yamato: That's right, folks, she's STILL writing chapters on this thing. . .**  
  
**Shut up Yamato. What are you even doing here anyway? You aren't even mentioned in this fic, why give commentary!? Go away!**  
  
**Yamato: Grumble 


	4. Shady As A Shadow

**Hehehe. . . new chapter. . .I'll bet when I check for reviews there'll still be zero. . .hehehe! ^_^**  
  
**Sora: Why are you bein' a butt to Yamato?**  
  
**What are YOU doing here?!**  
  
**Sora: Just stopping by to say hello. . .and QUIT PICKIN' ON YAMATO!**  
  
**Okay, I'll lay off. . .if he's not a jerk. That means no cracks about sugar, my writing, anything!**  
  
**Sora: Done. To YamatoYamato walks in timidlySighYamato and Sora give each other high fives, then sit down on the floor and stare up annoyingly 


	5. Wherever You May Go

**Chapter 5. I just want to finish this off in about three chapters. . .everyone hates it anyway. . .oh well, I'm better at things like Sorato. Tamers isn't my thing quite yet I guess.**  
  
**Sora and Yamato doze on the floor 


	6. ~*~Ice Angel~*~'s Apology. . .she feels ...

~*~Ice Angel~*~'s apology!!  
  
Sorry everyone, I didn't know chapter two didn't upload correctly! My computer disconnects all the time, and apparently when I was uploading, it disconnected, which is why the whole chapter didn't come up. I'm REALLY sorry everyone!!!! 


End file.
